Orthopaedic supports are typically used to stabilize and protect various limbs of the human anatomy from sustaining injury or increased injury. Typically, orthopaedic supports have been used on elbows, wrists, knees and ankles. The purpose of an orthopaedic support is to reduce strain on the injured or weakened limb while permitting the limb to continue its function; minimizing the risk of either a more damaging injury or a renewed injury. Some supports have included braces formed of hard plastic or metal to stabilize and restrict the range of motion of the limb.
In order for the orthopaedic support to properly function, it has been necessary for the support to be sized for the specific limb. As a result, orthopaedic supports have been manufactured in various sizes such as, small, medium, large, extra large, etc.
However, since orthopaedic supports are usually manufactured in pre-determined sizes, some individuals may not be able to enjoy the maximum protection offered by such a support because their personal physical characteristics do not fit one of the manufactured sizes. For example, a small-size support may be too tight, restricting blood flow and causing discomfort while a medium-sized support may be too loose to offer any worthwhile support.
Accordingly, there is a need for the manufacture of orthopaedic supports which can be custom fit for any wearer i.e. a self adjusting, one-size-fits-all configuration.